Eternally, my love: desiderium ad astra
by scrumptiousinternetllama
Summary: A collection of fifty RavenBellamy stories. A mixture of fluff, angst, and simple moments—but all will feature RavenBellamy. First story: She's thunderstorms, and her touch sends sparks flying.
1. She's Thunderstorms

**AN: Written for the Prompt Collection Challenge on The 100 Fanfiction Challenges. (The link is in my bio.)**

 **Dialogue Prompt Challenge: "You don't think it's weird?" /** **The Album Challenge: She's Thunderstorms (Album: Suck It And See by Arctic Monkeys.)**

 **I do not own The 100 universe or the album Suck It and See by Arctic Monkeys. I am simply borrowing them for this collection. Enjoy!**

She's Thunderstorms

 _If you're looking for someone to talk you down, tell you that you're just upset and not thinking straight, I'm not that guy._

 _Good._

Bellamy heard the rumbling of thunder far off. It had rained throughout the night, the cold refusing to assist with the recovery of the muscles he had exerted the night before.

In fact, it felt too cold.

Lifting one hand to rub his bare arm, Bellamy realised the reason. Raven wasn't with him.

He threw off the thin sheet covering him and pulled on the same trousers he had worn the night before, remembering how she told him he hadn't helped. Wrapping the sheet around his shoulders, he stepped outside the shelter of her tent.

It didn't take him long to find Raven; she was sat on a riverbank, stretching out her legs so her bare feet were only just brushing what had to be ice-cold water with a dramatic impact—ripples spreading in all directions. This was only the second time he had seen her without the heavy boots she wore so often.

He knew that she knew he was there, but he also knew that she wanted peace and quiet.

So, of course, he spoke. "Raven?"

Raven turned round with an arched eyebrow and an almost-smirk. "Bellamy," she said.

He rolled his eyes, letting her know just what he thought of her answer. Something passed behind her eyes, a flicker of emotion that Bellamy would have recognised had it only lasted a moment longer, but it didn't, and she shifted to make room for him to sit.

He felt a flash of disappointment, but moved to sit beside Raven anyway. As he sat down, there was another rumble of thunder.

Then their shoulders brushed, and lightning struck.

The brief reprieve from the rain ended, and it poured from the skies, each drop more desperate to soak them than the last.

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Bellamy muttered as he fumbled with the knot he had tied in the sheet to keep it in place. By the time he had untied it and put it over their heads for shelter, they were already soaked through.

A brief moment of silence passed before Raven sighed. "I lied."

Bellamy frowned, not quite sure where she was going with that. "Could you elaborate?"

Raven rolled her eyes, and a smile crept its way onto her face, although her eyes were squinted against the rain that the sheet couldn't shelter them from. "You did help," she stated simply.

Bellamy's frown deepened; she was talking about last night. "So then why did you lie?"

"Wow, you're dim," said Raven, but it was evident she found his cluelessness amusing.

There was a rumble of thunder. "What do you mean?"

"After your mini speech last night, I would have thought you'd understand why I lied."

As much as he wanted to understand, he really couldn't. "Well, I don't…"

"Oh, forget it," she said, standing up as lightning flashed.

There was mud all over her trousers and Bellamy couldn't help but smile—then he realised she was leaving, so he jumped up to intercept her.

"I'm sorry," he said, trying desperately to make her stay. "Just tell me."

"You'll think it's weird."

"I won't, I promise."

Raven took a deep breath. "Okay, I lied because… because I don't want to like you."

"Why would you lying to me help with that?"

"You don't think it's weird?" asked Raven, her brown eyes wide.

Bellamy shook his head with a smile. "I can't really find it weird if I don't get it."

Raven groaned, and the sound mingled with that of the thunder. She looked magnificent stood there, with her dark hair wet from the rain and trousers muddy from the river bank. It gave her a wild edge—and Bellamy couldn't help but compare the lightning to the electrifying feeling of being with her.

"Because then you'd not have any feelings for me and that makes it easier to have no feelings for you," explained Raven.

But Bellamy was only half-listening, snapping out of his daydream as he said the words: "You're like a thunderstorm."

Raven snorted. "If this is your attempt at poetry then I'd sugg—"

However, unable to get the captivating imagery out of his head, Bellamy cut her off with a kiss—and it felt like a bolt of lightning shot straight through him.

He smiled as Raven deepened it, relishing the small sparks at her every touch, and thankful for the storm that had crashed into his life not so long ago.

* * *

 **First prompt: shelter**


	2. Black Treacle

**AN: Written for Amber's Valentine Fluff Drabble Challenge over on The 100 Fanfiction Challenges forum!**

 **The Album Challenge (Suck It And See): Black Treacle**

 **Lindsey (Guest): Here's another Bellamy/Raven fanfic!**

Black Treacle

They were wandering that night. Time on earth had been destructive and as Bellamy strolled leisurely, he smirked at his naivety in the early days. As if snapping off wristbands would have been the end of their worries…

Raven was at his side, yet she wasn't holding onto him. She never did, and today was no exception, despite the shadow of the night. They'd done this for a while now. It had become habit quite quickly, and now, most nights, they would escape from the camp into the big wide world neither of them had ever believed they would get to see.

A cold draught blew past them and Bellamy shuddered.

"Cold?" asked Raven with a smirk he could only just about see in this darkness.

He nodded, and clenched his teeth together to stop them from jittering—and as his attention was torn away from looking at where he was walking, he tripped. Raven's arm stuck out to catch him, but she ended up on the ground with him.

She huffed, and attempted to shove Bellamy off of her, but he stubbornly stayed put. "What are you doing?" she asked; the smirk she had worn before was now a scowl.

"Enjoying the view," he said, raising an eyebrow in anticipation of her response.

"My view isn't so lovely, although the sky behind it is quite nice… tar-like," she said with mock-innocence.

Bellamy gasped, clutching his chest dramatically and Raven chuckled as he rolled off of her. After he'd quit the dramatics, Bellamy looked at the sky thoughtfully. "I wouldn't say tar, more like black treacle," he said, and lowering his voice to a whisper, he continued, "since everything's a lot sweeter with you."

"You're so gross, Bellamy," said Raven, but she couldn't hide her grin. He loved saying things that made her cringe and smile simultaneously.

"That's not what your smile's saying," said Bellamy knowingly.

"Oh, zip it, cheese ball," she said with a laugh.

"I will, but can I ask one question?"

"You asked one there, but go on," answered Raven.

"What's tar?"

Raven looked shocked for a moment, and then seemed to remember something. "It's what people on earth used to cover roads—before the ark existed. It was black and sticky, and was used on most roads. I forgot you wouldn't be read up on historical road-making," she said with a chuckle, but her attention quickly turned back to the sky. "It's more fun lying on the ground when there are stars or clouds to look at. This is a bit dull… I wonder where the stars are."

"Well, I'm about as read up on astronomy as I am with historical road-making, but I heard that the stars heard you weren't coming out tonight, so they didn't bother showing themselves."

Raven's face lit up, and had there been some more light, Bellamy would have bet good money that she was blushing. "Stop it!"

He laughed as Raven swatted at him. "Alright—for now."

She chuckled and turned to look at him, and try as he might, he couldn't hold back making another comment. "I don't need to look at the stars when I get to look at you."

"You've got awful self-control," said Raven with a smile, but she wrapped an arm around his waist, and pulling herself closer, she whispered:

"Whenever we're not together, I look at the stars and I think of you, and I look at the clouds and think of how they're wrapped around you, keeping you covered on whatever mission you've set yourself. That's why I love them so much."

Bellamy looked at her bright eyes, so open he felt he could read every thought in her mind. "Whenever I look into your eyes, I see every constellation I couldn't possibly name in them. I don't need the sky above my head to see you; I just need to look at you, and that's why I hate every moment we're apart, and I take every opportunity to be with you."

He half expected a laugh, but instead, they spent the night holding each other under the shadows of the trees towering around them, whispering things as sweet as the black treacle sky until morning came.

* * *

 **Second prompt: shadow**


End file.
